


Picture Proof

by Shizukana_Yami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair Braiding, Kenma just wanted to game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana_Yami/pseuds/Shizukana_Yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo likes playing with Kenma's hair and well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Proof

Kenma’s hair wasn’t very long, but it was nice, and silky, and Kuroo liked to play with it. It had become a pastime of theirs that while Kenma played his video games and seemed to ignore Kuroo, Kuroo would run his fingers gently through Kenma’s hair. Sometimes he commented on how much the dye was coming out, but mostly they were silent and they were content with that.

  
One day, during one of these moments Kuroo remember seeing two of the girls from his class sitting together, one braiding the other’s hair into some design. She had squealed loudly about finding it online, something called Pintrest. Looking down at Kenma’s hair, Kuroo realised that it was roughly the same length as the girl’s had been. His fingers started to move again remembering how the girl had separated the hair into sections that were braided individually and then twisted together over a small bun. The end result was really quite sloppy, but it looked similar. Kenma finally paused his game, “What are you doing?”

  
“Braiding your hair. Turn around, I want to see how it looks.” Kenma turned to face Kuroo and he saw that he had missed a few strands that now framed Kenma’s face messily. The braids pulled back the rest of his hair and crossed over the top of the bun.

  
“It’s not too bad, for a first time.” Kuroo said a little hesitantly. Kenma got up to look at it in the mirror.

  
“The better question is why you have all this stuff.” Kenma said poking at all the ponytails and bobby pins in his hair.

  
“Not important. It looks good, right?” Kuroo asked.

  
Kenma turned around to answer and was blinded by a flash of light. He raised his hand belatedly, hearing Kuroo curse softly. “Shoot, forgot about the flash.”

  
“Delete it.” Kenma deadpanned. ”Now.”

  
Kuroo laughed evilly, “Never.” He said. “This is my new background picture.”

  
Kenma started to stalk towards him. “No, delete it.”

  
Kuroo backed up and felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He climbed onto it, scooting back until he was sitting with his back against the wall. Kenma followed, and tried grabbed for the phone, but Kuroo held it out of his reach. They struggled for a minute until Kuroo ultimately won by leaning forward and kissing Kenma lightly on the lips.

  
“Please, you look really cute.” Kuroo muttered against Kenma’s lips.

  
Kenma sighed, “Promise that picture goes nowhere.”

  
Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Of course not. I’m not going to let anyone see you looking this cute. You’ll get stolen away.”

  
Kenma shook his head. “I’d never let anyone steal me away from you.” He closed the distance between them again, initiating another kiss. Kuroo greeted it opened mouthed and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Kenma gasped for breath when Kuroo finally released him. He looked at Kuroo, and saw that while they’d been making out Kuroo had pushed them down so that Kenma was now lying on his pillow in the middle of the bed with Kuroo supporting himself on his elbows on top of him. Now that his brain had started working again Kenma found that something was poking him in the back of the head.

  
“Ow.” He muttered, and reached behind his head to pull out what was bothering him. His hand came back with a ponytail and he realised that he’d pulled out the bun Kuroo had made.

  
“Don’t move.” Kuroo commanded him suddenly.

  
“Why?” Kenma started to ask, but he was answered by another flash of blinding light.

  
“Sorry, forgot the flash again.” Kuroo apologized. He looked down at his phone and a slight blush rose on his face. “Don’t make me delete this.” He mumbled.

  
“What?” Kenma asked. Kuroo turned his phone around to show Kenma a picture of himself looking up at the screen, hair splayed out on the pillow around him, lips parted and red, cheeks stained the same colour. He felt his face flush darker.

  
“No. No. Absolutely not.” He protested. He started to press the button that would delete it, but the phone was torn away from him.

  
“No way Kenma, you can’t delete it.” Kuroo almost shouted. “Please let me keep it…” He trailed off, giving Kenma what had to be the worst puppy dog face ever.

  
Kenma couldn’t help but laugh. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Anything.” Kuroo replied, and gave Kenma a quick kiss. Kenma smiled softly at the joy on Kuroo’s face. He rolled out from under Kuro, and went back to his game, unpausing it, and engaging the next boss. Kuroo sat down behind Kenma, and took out all the other pins and ties, going back to just running his hands through Kenma’s hair. If someone was to walk in now it would seem as if nothing had happened, but there were two pictures proving that wrong....that is if Kuroo would let anyone see them.


End file.
